Ayogya (2019 film)
| runtime = | country = India | language = Tamil }} Ayogya ( ) is a 2019 Indian Tamil-language action film written and directed by debutant Venkat Mohan. The film is a remake of the 2015 Telugu film Temper. It was produced by B. Madhu through his company Light House Movie Makers. The film stars Vishal and Raashi Khanna in the lead roles, while R. Parthiban, K. S. Ravikumar, Devadarshini, Anandaraj, and Pooja Devariya appear in supporting roles. The film's soundtrack was composed by Sam C. S., while cinematography and editing was handled by V. I. Karthik and A. Sreekar Prasad respectively. Ayogya was released on 10 May 2019. Plot Karnan (Vishal) is an orphan who grows up learning that a police's life is a happy one with lots of money coming in the form of bribes which inspires him to become a police officer. After years, he becomes a corrupt, cunning, manipulative and ruthless sub inspector of police. He is transferred to Chennai where he forms an immediate friendship with the local don Kaalirajan (R. Parthiban) by releasing his four brothers Ravi, Mani, Varun, and Sundeep from the jail who were arrested for smuggling. Karnan's attitude does not go well with his subordinate Abdul Kader (K. S. Ravikumar), a sincere police constable. In vain, he tries to oppose Karnan’s deeds. Meanwhile, Karnan meets Sindhu (Raashi Khanna) and falls in love with her at first sight. With the help of two chain snatchers (Yogi Babu and Rahul Thatha), Karnan manages to steal her pet dogs, which are very precious for her. Karnan later manages to pose those chain snatchers as police constables and adds that they had to fight with Korean smugglers to retrieve those dogs, adding that he is an ardent dog lover which makes Sindhu fall for him. On her birthday, Kaalirajan's men kidnap her, and Karnan rescues her in time. Kaalirajan then scolds his henchmen for kidnapping the wrong person and apologizes to both of them. As her birthday gift, Sindhu asks Karnan to save that girl's life who was supposed to be kidnapped and killed by Kaalirajan. Obliging the same, Karnan saves that girl named Santhiya (Pooja Devariya) and opposes Kaalirajan. They later reconcile and Karnan comes to know that Santhiya has proof of Kaalirajan's brothers' atrocities, which, if exposed, can kill them. Karnan meets Santhiya and comes to know that Bhavani was her sister who was kidnapped, raped, and brutally assaulted to death by Kaalirajan's four brothers for 14 days and the same was recorded by them. That was stored on a camera which is with Santhiya now. Karnan takes the camera and sends Santhiya and her mother to United States. Before leaving, Santhiya's conversation with him brings a change in his mindset and he becomes an honest officer after a chain of events with Kader notifying the change in him. Karnan credits Sindhu for bringing the change in him and reveals the truth to her after which she forgives him. After Bhavani's dead body is found and an autopsy is performed by a female doctor, Karnan produces the camera as the evidence which turns out to be an empty one. Though no further evidence exists, Karnan asks a gap of one day to provide necessary evidence so that Kaalirajan's brothers do not escape as exonerated. He regrets not making multiple copies of the camera in a conversation with Sindhu and later, Kaalirajan's men attack Karnan when he is alone. Karnan reaches the court the next day and adds that he is also one among the "five" men who sexually assaulted Bhavani and convinces the judge to put the five of them to death so that the other four do not escape death. This statement shocks the media and everyone, including Sindhu, who questions Karnan as to why he did it. Karnan is also hanged along with the remaining four. After some hours, Santhiya arrives Chennai and says to the media that Karnan was not involved in this rape of her sister. People respect him for this courageous act afterwards. Cast *Vishal as Inspector Karnan **"Tik Tok" Annoor as Young Karnan *Raashi Khanna as Sindhu *R. Parthiban as Kaalirajan *K. S. Ravikumar as Head Constable Abdul Kader *Devadarshini as Sindhu's mother *Anandaraj as "Bullet" Rajendran *Pooja Devariya as Santhiya *Sonia Agarwal as Doctor *Yogi Babu as Thief *Rahul Thatha as Thief *Arjai as Kaalirajan's brother *Vela Ramamoorthy as Police *M. S. Bhaskar as Venkatraman *Vamsi Krishna *Sana Khan in an item number Production In September 2017, Vishal confirmed he would be acting in the remake of Telugu film Temper. The film is directed by debutant Venkat Mohan, former assistant of AR Murugadoss. The film was launched in August 23, 2018 and the shoot begun on ECR in the same day. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack will be composed by Sam C. S., S.S. Thaman while the audio rights are secured by Lahari Music. Marketing The film's first look poster was released on November 19, 2018. The poster generated controversy when PMK leader Ramdoss slammed Vishal for holding beer bottle in his hands. Release The film was scheduled for release in January 2019, but delayed. Finally, the film was released on May 10. Critical Reception Ayogya received generally positive review from audience and critics. Wetalkiess gave Ayogya 3/5 also stated that go for it as it's need of a hour film. Behindwoods rated 3/5 and stated that, "An unexpected good climax makes Ayogya standout a notch high". Thinkal Menon of TOI rated 3/5 and stated that ”Ayogya is more or less the same as its original version, including the characterisations and locations, except for the unexpected climax." It received positive reviews from critics and praise Vishal's acting. References Category:Masala films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:2019 films Category:Tamil remakes of Telugu films Category:Indian action films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about police officers Category:Films about rape in India Category:Indian action drama films